


Tasks?

by hotmailhotgirl



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Black is male, Blue is female, Break Up, Cyan is female, Cyan is soft bean, F/M, Other, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Purple is female, Red is female, Redemption, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, White is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmailhotgirl/pseuds/hotmailhotgirl
Summary: Cyan feels lonely, doing task all day long and completely alienated from her crew-mates though even hope proves fatal.
Relationships: Black/Red (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Cyan/White (Among Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Tasks?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first story on AO3, 
> 
> Please be kind, though I do encourage constructive  
> criticism though this does not include random insults or  
> soft dislikes of outcomes.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I appreciate you very much!!!!

Cyan was walking to admin, always looking over her shoulder. 

One mistake and they would vote her out, everyone in her crew hated her. 

Anytime she even moved close to them, they would shy away from her. Glaring, waiting for her to do something and prove them right.

She walked in to admin, scanned the room and picked up the credit card. 

She swore under her breath, it was her worst task. 

Cyan needed to complete this task quickly because if someone walked in and watched her they would assume she was faking the task. Not like anyone would even need prompting to vote her out. 

She swiped the credit card, right, right, right. 

But she was either too fast or too slow.

But it just made Cyan's heart beat faster and her mind overthink the hopelessness of her forsaken situation. 

If she could just do her job and complete the tasks everything would just be easier. The imposter would fail and the group through pity of their mistreatments towards her would welcome her with open arms. 

But it wouldn't work, things could never work for her. Tears bubbled up from behind her shielded eyes and for a moment she let herself melt. 

Express her fear that her crew-mates would fuck her over letting her explode in space, a death she would assume to be incredibly gruesome and terrifying. Or possibly even worse, spend the rest of this game hated for the rumours that silly clique had spread about her. 

She heard shuffles behind her, she snapped up pulling the credit card through the machine in front of her more erratically then before. 

Even Cyan could understand how suspicious she looked.

Red, Black, White and Dark Blue entered behind her. 

The lot of them especially Red and Black made snide comments almost immediately, Dark blue joining in with giggles.

"I bet she's an imposter." Red whispered to black, breathing heavily into the side of his space suit. 

"I don't care if she isn't." said Black with a chuckle.

Cyan gripped the card tightly, she wanted to scream and react but she stood still.

"I hope the imposter kills her." Growled black beaconing for the others to follow him, red and dark blue moving by his side.

White stood still, they stared at him with some silent pack communication that demanded he follow. 

He had such an odd aura to him. 

"I don't think I mentioned it earlier, but I have a task here." He said eloquently. 

White wasn't like the other crew-mates, he was born with some degree of empathy and lacked that certain irritable pack mentality. 

Red and Black nodded to each-other, satisfied with the response. It was clear to see they were the leaders of the group, so Dark blue waited for their reaction and nodded along. 

They walked out wordlessly, Dark blue following behind them. 

White waited behind her, but she didn't feel worried. He turned his head to pear behind them as Cyan struggled, waiting to see if they had actually left.

"I'm sorry for their behaviour." Said White softly, resting his hands on the control panel. 

Cyan sighed. 

"Yeah, that's what I get for acting Sus." Cyan said with a sad chuckle.

"I know it's a life or death situation, but it doesn't take much to treat people with kindness." Cyan continued. 

White smiled, Cyan could see his pale blue eyes through the glass panel in his suit.

"That's what I've always admired about you, I'll certainly miss it." White said, staring deep into her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat, she wasn’t worried but she didn’t feel safe.

It was her trust issues peaking through.

"Miss it?" Cyan chuckled, "I Haven't been voted out yet." She whined. 

He just laughed harder, holding the stomach of his suit. 

He was so handsome, smart and capable. It didn't help that he was the only one who treated her with an ounce of care, she was made to fall for him. 

Cyan hoped he would survive the game, it would be fun to get a coffee later and exchange numbers. But Cyan doubted this, he was out of her league. But nonetheless it was a fun thought, to have hope and keep her going. 

"YESSSSS." Cyan cheered, she had finally completed the task hearing the successful ding and seeing the words accepted on the top of the machine in-front of her. 

She was filled with the momentary high like white's positive essence had escaped his suit and followed through her mask. 

It was nice to have a friend. He smiled and clapped his hands slowly. 

He always had such an odd way of doing things, like an old movie star or a wise wizard. 

"For showing me so much kindness, I'll walk you to your next task." Cyan screeched, skipping with such glee it was admirable.

If White's circumstances he would have found it cute, maybe even adorable.

"What's your next task." She asked peering up at him, she was only 5'1 at most almost laughable in comparison to his 6'4 frame.

He put his gloved hand on her helmet and with the most chilling smile spoke.

"You're my task." He said.

Cyan felt the air escape from her chest. Pushing her to her knees. 

He had always been suspicious, too smart, too quick to arrive at emergency tasks and wildly charming enough to convince people otherwise. 

He walked towards her slowly, smiling so gleefully. 

He was so much more than a wise wizard or a beholder of old movie star grace. He was much more like that charmingly handsome villain, that manipulated and lied so smoothly that everyone was fooled, unable to recover from their trusting vices. 

He stopped, staring down at her with red blinking eyes. 

Cyan waited, jumping to her knees to run to the door. But before she could even reach them they closed in-front of her. 

She bashed her hands on the metal, whimpering. 

Cyan slammed her hands one more time and hiccupped tears trying to stay calm even though she was dead. 

She turned back to him with tears in her eyes as he smoothed the remote into his pocket. 

"Cyan, I never wanted to kill you." He crooned. 

Cyan cried.

“No, no, no, no, no.” She mumbled. 

She really started to hyperventilate, thinking about her brother at home and her desperate promises to return to him with the prize money that could save the family. The thought that she could prove her crew-mates wrong. 

"Please." She cried falling to her knees in front of him. 

He pulled the knife from his pocket wordlessly.

"PLEASE!" She screeched, shaking and wailing. Almost on the brink of insanity, hoping anything could save her.

"Shut up." He scoffed, pulling her up from her knees from her waist as she struggled.

He sliced through the pale fabric as she pulled at his hands weakly. 

"NO! STOP STOP!!" She cried hoarsely, her pinkish flesh being exposed to the cold spaceship air. 

White gripped the handle and made his first stab, splashing red onto the screen covering his eyes

Cyan cried, trying to stop the blood. 

He stabbed harder and faster.

It was almost if he couldn't stop, she screamed so loudly that he was worried the whole crew could hear but it almost awakened something in him. 

He pulled out the knife again, just to push it through her marred flesh that was exposed by the shredded space suit. 

"PLEASE, PLEASE STOP!!!" She cried, the cyan suit was becoming increasingly stained as her mask dripped in blood. Honestly she could even be mistaken for red herself in this much blood. 

He twisted his knife as she shrieked, she looked as white as a banshee. 

Gosh, what sick pleasure he was filled with.

"SCREAM." He growled, chuckling as her final note almost shattered his ear drums. 

She had stopped, completely limp in his arms. 

No sign of life that could injure his chance of winning. 

He too had a family, he too needed the prize money. 

But that wasn't his only motivation, something more sinister steered through his blood. He needed this, even if he hated detested killing Cyan there was something almost rewarding about killing someone so good and pure. Such a pretty kill in his collection.

He pulled the knife out of her, her body slamming onto the floor and exploding in the blood. 

She didn't even look human now, he had done good work.

White pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, once white now red and cleaned the knife until it was spotless. 

He walked out from the room, Cyan had done this to herself, her isolation left her as the perfect most easiest target. 

At least she would go to heaven, if such a thing existed. He needed this current enjoyment and future rewards to experience a sensible amount of happiness before hell. 

He walked down to O2, nodding to purple and pretending to do tasks. Trying to withhold the sick smile that spread across his face knowing what he had done and accomplished. He only needed one more kill, but he would wait for them to find the body. He wanted to see their reactions and be ashamed of their own actions. That would be even more punishment than killing them, letting them pass without knowing the fault in their actions would be mercy. 

Maybe he did have some degree of morality after all.

He heard a scream echo through the corridors, He and purple looked towards each-other running towards admin. 

Cyan was laid limp on the floor, covered in some many stab marks that made the stomach lurch. 

"I think I'm gonna barf." Cried Dark blue, running to a corner vomiting. 

Red scrunched up her nose at Dark blue's annoying nature, turning her head to Cyan's body and starting to cry. 

"She's Dead." Red cried with angry Bark. 

"SHE'S FUCKING DEAD." She Screamed, slamming her hands onto the control panel. Her cries like an angry storm. 

"Why are you even mad." said Black staring ahead with such disgusting apathy.

"BECAUSE WE WERE FUCKING DICKS TO HER, FOR NO REASON AND SHE WAS SO FUCKING NICE ALL THE TIME. SHE DID NOTHING WRONG. WE ALL GOT SO CAUGHT UP IN THIS STUPID GAME AND WE'VE LOST OURSELVES. WHAT SUCKS EVEN MORE IS THAT HER DEATH IS THE THING THAT TAUGHT US THAT, BUT WE ARE ALL TOO FUCKING LATE." She cried out hysterically ending her rant.

Her eyes were red with tears under her suit, her blonde hair strewn awry. 

Black scoffed. 

"You've lost your touch." He said with a shrug, pulling Dark blue in by the waist and out of the room.

"FUCK YOU BLACK, WE ARE OVER. NEVER TEXT, CALL OR BE NEXT TO ME AGAIN." She shouted with such ferocity. 

Black Hazel eyes softened, loosening his hold on Dark Blue and storming out. 

White followed him, in some way justice would be served. 

Black was going to die tonight and the game would be over.


End file.
